


A Test of Love

by cali_sunshine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Face Punching, HIV/AIDS, Implied/Referenced Blowjob, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, accidental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cali_sunshine/pseuds/cali_sunshine
Summary: Ishimaru and Mondo attempt to overcome their biggest obstacle as a couple.





	A Test of Love

Mondo and Ishimaru were sitting silently in the doctor's office. Awaiting nervously for their test results. You see, Mondo had started doing drugs with gang; which led to the sharing of needles. And later that day, Ishimaru got rather hot and bothered and the two got rather close that night. Upon realizing the fact that Mondo had done heroin and shared a needle, Ishimaru instantly grew upset.

 

"You did WHAT??" Ishimaru's eyes grew wide, and he practically screamed in anger.  
"Listen kiyoudai..." Mondo responded, trying to hide the guilt in his voice. "it doesn't matter anyway. You aren't a girl, so we can't like... transmit anything."  
Ishimaru grew furious, eyes threatening to spill tears. "IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT MONDO!!! YOU STILL CAME IN MY MOUTH!!!"  
Mondo began to sweat, unsure of how to get out of this situation. "THEY HAVE MEDICATION AND SHIT!!!"  
"EXPENSIVE medication, Mondo." Ishimaru sniffled, slowly starting to cry. "I have dishonored my family by getting AIDS..."  
The biker grew quiet, Ishimaru's crying filling in the silence. After long and slow minutes of nothing but sniffling, Mondo spoke up again.  
"We don't know for sure anyways... let's get tested. Okay? It's not for fuckin' certain." Mondo's voice was quiet as he wrapped an arm around Ishimaru's shoulder. Ishimaru pushed his it away and shifted away, not wanting to touch his AIDS-ridden hand. Mondo tried to hide how much it hurt him. "It'll be okay kiyoudai."  
"What kind of prime minister has AIDS? Mondo I... I love you but... this will ruin our lives..." The sniffling from the prefect continued.  
Mondo grew quiet, trying to think. "Tons of idols have AIDS babe, we'll be okay! Maybe you can be the first prime minister to have AIDS. That would go down in the textbooks, yeah?"  
Ishimaru sadly and silently shook his head, keeping his arms close to his chest.  
"Come on..." The biker looked at him, frowning sadly. He wiped his tears with his thumb and leaned in for a kiss. Ishimaru turned away, continuing to cry. Mondo frowned some more and continued his persuasion on how AIDS would not completely eradicate their lives.  
"Listen, you got into Hope's Peak yeah? Success is practically guaranteed kiyoudai! With or without AIDS."  
Ishimaru calmed down slowly, staring at their hardwood floors. "Yes, I supposed you are right..."  
Mondo smiled and wrapped his arm around Ishimaru tightly again, pecking his cheek. "See! We can make it through this. It's not even guaranteed we have it yet."  
Ishimaru smiled tiredly, kissing his boyfriend back. "I suppose."

 

But now, here they were. Sweating and sitting anxiously in advance for their meeting with Mikan, a nurse who got their results. Yes, they had to constantly expect for the worst, that they both got AIDS, that they would need some sort of medicine that would cost a fortune. Mondo pretended to be relaxed about it, considering he was technically at fault here. Ishimaru focussed intensely on not crying, biting into his lip and staring at the carpet.  
"M-Mr. Oowada and Ishimaru...?" A rather short nurse stepped out, her long and choppy purple hair sticking out behind her. She looked more anxious than the two awaiting their results!  
Mondo tapped Ishimaru's shoulder, snapping out of his focus to not burst into tears. "Test results, kiyoudai."  
Ishimaru nodded understandingly and got up, fixing any nonexistent crinkles in his clothes and beginning to walk to the nurse. She stood to the side and stared at her feet.  
"W-W-Welcome, gentlemen... I'm nurse Tsumiki..."  
Ishimaru shook her hand and sat down inside the small office, Mondo coming in shortly after. After a few seconds of sitting down and taking deep breaths, the nurse closed the door and walked to her reserved rolling stool. "STD t-test results... yes?" She shyly looked down at her clipboard, then back up at the two.  
Ishimaru nodded without hesitance. "Yes Miss Tsumiki."  
Mondo gave a half-assed nod.  
Mikan flipped through some papers and began talking and rambling about health tips neither of them understood.  
"I understand y-your fear for having something like this, but make sure it's not j-just your imagination... sometimes these feelings can be cause by blah blah blah..." Mondo wasn't listening, and Ishimaru didn't understand a word. The two quickly glanced at eachother and exchanged a confused look for half a second.  
"D-Do you understand...?" Mikan looked back up at them.  
"Yeah." Mondo nodded. "Yes." Ishimaru added on.  
Mikan smiled happily, "Excellent! So without f-f-further ado, here are your results!"  
Their hearts beat quickly, their hands intwined in a nervous attempt to calm down and hope for the best.  
Mikan stared at her papers, her smile fading. "You both are positive for H-HIV and AIDS."  
they let go of eachother's hands.  
Ishimaru's heart sank, he had AIDS. The ultimate moral compass... had AIDS.  
Mondo scowled, not wanting to believe he truly got it from his idiocy. He had nothing to say.  
Ishimaru looked down at his pants, which he gripped at tightly with his free hands. "I understand, thank you Ms. Tsumiki."  
"W-We offer medication, although it's pricey y-you could--"  
Ishimaru quickly shook his head. "I am sorry, but I cannot afford any type of AIDS medication." Mondo closed his eyes and turned his head away.  
Mikan nodded understandingly. "Please understand that... t-this won't kill you! Just be aware of your surroundings... stay away from germs..."  
Mondo grew angry. "I can't do that!" His face flushed red as Ishimaru quickly turned and glared at him.  
"Kiyoudai." The prefect said sternly.  
Mikan flinched, growing scared and shaky. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Oowada!! But... y-y-your immune system is frail now! Please y-y-you have to be careful!"  
"I'm in a fucking gang, I can't "be careful"!" Mondo got out of his seat, glaring down at the nurse. She was standing as well, holding her hands up in the air and crying.  
"Please forgive me, but it's whatt you must do!" She cried.  
Ishimaru got onto his feet. "Kiyoudai, stop it!" Ishimaru grabbed his arm, feeling guilty for Mikan.  
Mondo turned to stare at Ishimaru, face flushed red in pure anger as he continued thinking about life without the Crazy Diamonds. What his brother died for, and AIDS was just gonna take that away from him? Hell no.  
"Let go of me!" Mondo growled.  
Ishimaru glanced at the quivering and terrified Mikan, he wanted this over with. He didn't want her to see this.  
"No. You are scaring Ms. Tsumiki, physically threatening her. I will not let go of you until you are calmed down!"   
Mondo continued to struggled. "You fucking moron!" He grumbled, shuffling and shuffling until he broke free from Ishimaru's firm grasp on his arm,  
"NO!" Ishimaru yelled, lundging again at his arm in an attempt to hold him back.  
Mondo turned and punched him, his field of view blinded in anger.  
Mikan hurried out, the two's stunned expressions and silence giving her a chance to escape.  
The two didn't notice. Ishimaru held his cheek, his nose bleeding and eyes wide with shock.  
Mondo grew silent, staring at his fist, then back at his lover, then at his fist again. He had just... hit Ishimaru...  
In full anger, he had hurt who he cared for most.  
Mondo sped walk out at full speed, staring at the ground and avoiding any lasting eye contact. Leaving Ishimaru alone in the small room, blood on his face and tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Who new AIDS could tear people apart like this...?

**Author's Note:**

> please dont take this seriously i will cry its 3:25am


End file.
